Employee Relationship Management (ERM) is a critical business process that enables a company's employees to do their job better. In particular, ERM allows a company to better manage relationships with its workforce and to improve the working practices and effectiveness of the workforce. Typically, an ERM system of a company maintains a variety of information associated with employees, including information identifying job profiles of employees. Job profile information may be used within a company for hiring, promotion, training and planning. In addition, job profile information may need to be transferred to outside companies such as hiring agencies, training providers, etc.
Currently, no software product exists that allows various systems maintained by an organization (e.g., a Human Resource Management System (HRMS), an ERM, etc.) to share data on employee job profiles. This creates difficulties in collaboration between different divisions of an organization and impedes successful hiring and training processes within the organization.